<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Instinct by BookDragon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238347">Animal Instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13'>BookDragon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hal, Alpha Hal Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omega Carter Baizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter is ready for Hal to put pups in him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Baizen/Hal Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carter was nesting. Nesting. He never did that, even during heats! And yet, he was still doing it. Instinctually gathering blankets, pillows, Hal’s clothes… basically anything that could be considered soft and reminded Carter of his alpha. Carter knew that he’d be starting his heat within an hour, so he quickened his pace, trying to have everything in order so that he and Hal could have a comfortable place to fuck each other’s brains out.</p>
<p>When Hal came in from doing the chores, he could tell something was different. Something beyond the normal Carter’s about to go into heat. Hal quickly figured out why when he saw Carter carrying a large, knitted blanket along with a couple of Hal’s flannel shirts and a pillow. He followed Carter to the living room, where a large nest had been made.</p>
<p>“Omega? What’re you doin’?” Hal asked, though the answer was rather obvious.</p>
<p>“Making a nest,” Carter answered, not turning to face Hal until he placed his items where he wanted them.</p>
<p>“Does this mean…” The question couldn’t finish in Hal’s brain since he was already starting to go alpha, his rut about to hit at even the thought of Carter being willing to carry his pups and the omega’s heat just minutes from starting.</p>
<p>Carter nodded. “I’m ready. I need you to put your pups in me, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Immediately, Hal pounced, kissing Carter hard. They landed in the nest with only a small “oomph” from Carter. The omega was definitely glad that he’d made it so soft at that moment. His thoughts quickly shifted as he felt Hal rut against him.</p>
<p>“Clothes… off…” Hal groaned, ripping Carter’s shirt open before trying to access his jeans. Carter took Hal’s hands to help slow him down, helping the alpha take his jeans and panties off. He then helped Hal take his clothes off, slowly and sensually, taking time to play with Hal’s cock before fully pulling off his clothes.</p>
<p>Carter could feel the slick dripping down his legs in droves. There was nothing like being in heat while your alpha was in rut, except for maybe the added bonus of being ready for pups. When Carter thought of being full of Hal’s pups, even more slick came out. Hal could smell the arousal, making him want his omega even more.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for me, little omega? Ready to be full of me, to have my children?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please!” Carter cried out. “Fill me up, make me yours, I wanna be all barefoot and pregnant for my alpha!”</p>
<p>Hal growled at Carter’s words. He flipped Carter over, making the omega present for him. Slowly, yet roughly, Hal pushed into the hole he’d become so familiar with. Carter moaned, raising his hips to help. Once Hal had rooted himself fully inside, Carter began grinding against him, begging silently for Hal to move.</p>
<p>“So eager for me aren’t you, my little omega?” Hal growled. “Always horny for your alpha, but now? Now I get to put pups in you, my little omega. You get to lay there and take me this whole week, letting me fill you up with my seed so that we can guarantee you’ll be pregnant with my pups. And should we take breaks, you’ll be filled with a special plug that’ll keep my cum inside you to make doubly sure.”</p>
<p>Carter whimpered and whined as Hal talked, desperately wanting it- for Hal to take and take, making sure there was absolutely no way Carter couldn’t not get pregnant. He kept grinding against Hal, feeling far too good to stop. That is, until Hal took Carter’s far smaller cock in his hand.</p>
<p>“Yes, little omega, all I have to do is grab your cock and you’ll do anything I say, huh?” Carter knew the question was rhetorical, and Hal cut off anything he could say anyway. “It’s better than that collar and leash for you, isn’t it? My little omega pet, willing to do anything to be able to have the privilege to cum. I could lead you around just from holding your little cock, and all you’d do is whimper and beg to cum. Don’t you worry, my little omega, you’ll cum so often that you’ll be sore for weeks!”</p>
<p>Hal started stroking Carter’s cock, keeping in time with the rutting he’d started doing. Carter could only moan “yes”, “please”, “more”, “Hal”, and “alpha”. Not necessarily in that order. He felt so stretched out already, and Hal’s knot hadn’t even begun to form. Little rivulets of cum escaped from Carter’s cock, along with his oh-so-filled hole. </p>
<p>“You have my permission to cum whenever you need to, little omega. I know you need it,” Hal teased as he started hitting Carter’s prostate. “As horny as you get, I know you’ll enjoy spending your heat on my cock, getting pumped full of me, making sure your belly will swell.”</p>
<p>Carter couldn’t hear anymore of Hal’s dirty talk as he started to cum, hard. His vision went white from the pleasure. Hal continued talking as he fucked Carter through his orgasm. A second orgasm shot through the omega not long after the first. Carter could only go limp, letting Hal rut into him as the alpha’s knot started to swell.</p>
<p>Once the knot was locked in place, Hal and Carter came at the same time. Carter whimpered at the feeling of Hal’s seed filling him to the brim. He knew that if the alpha kept filling him up like this, it was guaranteed he’d be pregnant by the end of his heat. </p>
<p>Looking down at his belly, Carter could see it had swollen from Hal’s cock and cum. He whined and squirmed, wanting more already. Hal groaned and kissed Carter’s neck. </p>
<p>“You’ll get plenty more of that, my darling omega,” Hal soothed. “So perfect, perfect for me. And even more perfect when your belly swells with my pups. You’ll be the best momma, little omega. And I’ll be with you the whole time.”</p>
<p>Carter felt like he could cum again from the combination of Hal’s words and the feeling of his knot. And when Hal started rutting against him, that’s just what he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>